Divindade
by Sabischan
Summary: " Um lugar selvagem! Tão mágico e sagrado sob a lua minguante eu fui atormentado por uma mulher chorando por seu demônio-amante" Tradução autorizada de fanfic divinity da tranquilwriter. Espero que gostem.


**Divindade**

**Prólogo**

"_Um lugar selvagem! Tão mágico e sagrado sob uma lua minguante eu fui assombrado por mulher chorando por seu demônio-amante!"_

_-Kubla Khan_

"Encare a verdade moça. Não há nenhuma esperança para você. Sua vida acabou junto com a vida que cresce dentro de você." Disse o homem mais velho com aqueles olhos verdes marcantes, que continuou a insulta-la com uma malícia sádica.

A mulher de cabelos índigo foi contida contra a parede de pedra fria e úmida atrás dela. Correntes e fivelas de metal foram prezas em torno de seus tornozelos e pulsos, impedindo qualquer tentativa de movimento de sua parte. Seu corpo caído para frente devido ao peso extra em seu estômago. Sua cabeça estava abaixada, permitindo seu cabelo escuro formar uma cortina em volta do rosto, onde apenas seus olhos opala apareciam com um brilho apagado.

O homem riu profundamente e estendeu a mão para acariciar o seu queixo com força, seus olhos verdes brilhantes que continham mais mal do que qualquer ser humano deve ser autorizado a conter. "É tudo culpa sua, você sabe, se e você tivesse sido mais inteligente, você não estaria nesta posição, você estaria vivendo pacificamente em sua pequena mansão com todos os seus amiguinhos, e nenhum de nós teria sido incomodado". Ele fez uma careta, e então afundou suas unhas em sua pele delicada e pálida, deixando marcas em um crescente tom vermelho em seu queixo.

Hinata gemeu de dor, mas ela se recusou a chorar. Em qualquer circunstância normal, ela teria derramado muitas lágrimas, mas isso era diferente. Ela não podia mostrar fraqueza ou vulnerabilidade. Ela tinha que ser forte ela tinha que permanecer forte por ele, porque é isso que ele espera dela em tempos como este.

Sua outra mão agarrou seu pescoço antes de lentamente a arrastando para o vale entre os seus seios expostos. "Eu posso ver facilmente oque o demônio viu em você." Ele sorriu e lambeu os lábios avidamente. "Você é uma delicadeza..." Ele respirou profundamente quando sua mão um traçou o contorno de seu peito, não percebendo o estremecer de repulsa que passou pelo corpo da mulher. "Você é uma criatura tão sedutora...".

Hinata olhou para ele com seus olhos cobertos com o raro sentimento de raiva em seu coração. Ela observou que prendia a respiração quando o homem se aproximou ainda mais para perto dela até que seus lábios estavam a um mero centímetro de distância.

Ele estava sorrindo maliciosamente, mas desta vez a sua mão esquerda, que estava em seu peito, começou a mover-se por sua barriga arredondada e depois um pouco mais para baixo, para uma área que ele não tinha permissão para tocar. Ele olhou para todos os outros homens da sala, que estavam assistindo com diversão e uma ligeira inveja em seus olhos. Voltando-se para a mulher, ele continuou e avançou com a clara intenção de reivindicar seus lábios. "Você vai ser executada por seus crimes amanhã de madrugada. Certamente, eu tenho permissão para me divertir um pouco com você antes disso. E não é como se alguém vai vir por você. Não é como se eles _pudessem_."

Com isso, Hinata se encolheu quando ela sentiu os lábios se esmagarem contra os dela, e um segundo mais tarde, sua língua empurrou abrindo um caminho para sua boca. Sentindo-se totalmente enojada e ainda com mais com raiva, ela mordeu sua língua com força, fazendo-o dar um passo para trás encarando-a com os olhos atônitos. Sua mão se moveu até a boca para limpar o sangue que já estava vazando de seu órgão danificado. Seus olhos brilhavam de fúria. "Sua putinha!" Ele murmurou antes avançar contra ela, dando-lhe um soco no queixo com a outra mão.

Quando ele finalmente se afastou, a cabeça Hinata abaixou ainda mais quando seu próprio sangue começou a escorrer pelos cantos da boca. O ardor em seu rosto não era nada comparado ao dano que foi feito para com o resto do seu corpo. Tudo estava ferido e sua visão embaçada. Ela estava usando muita energia, e isso estava começando a custar-lhe muito.

O homem caminhou de volta para ela. "Que prostituta patética você é. Não, você é pior do que uma prostituta. Pelo menos uma prostituta estraga sua própria espécie. Você é uma traidora de sua própria espécie, e em breve... você vai morrer como uma".

Um sentimento agudo atingiu seu ventre, fazendo Hinata ofegar e direcionar os olhos cansados para a janela pequena e a única em todo o quarto escuro e úmido da torre. Parece que ela estava olhando para a lua cheia, mas seus olhos estavam procurando por ele de algo que ninguém naquela sala seria capaz de ver.

"Desista, mulher." O homem continuou. "Não há esperança para você agora. Basta aceitar o seu castigo.".

Um pequeno sorriso passou sobre os lábios enquanto seus olhos uma vez cansados suavizaram. "Você está errado..." Ela murmurou baixinho. "Há esperança...".

Ele bufou e olhou para onde ela estava olhando. "O que? Você acha que seu demônio vai vir por _você_? Desculpe, mas você era apenas boa o suficiente para trepar. Demônios são exatamente assim. Eles não sentem _nada_ , apenas matam os seres humanos.". Amargura crua se infiltrou em cada um de suas palavras sua. "Eles não se importam! Então por que você acha que ele ia arriscar sua _vida_ só para vir aqui por _você?_".

Seu sorriso aumentou um pouco então ela se virou para olhar para o homem. "Ele já está aqui...".

No momento seguinte, uma explosão ocorreu nas portas de entrada para a aldeia.

Não muito tempo depois, uma voz familiar sussurrou no ouvido de Hinata para fechar os olhos. Mas, mesmo assim, ela ainda podia ouvir os gritos horripilantes e o derramamento de sangue que envolvia o quarto. Se ela tivesse aberto os olhos, ela veria as partes dos corpos mutilados dos homens que ocupavam o quarto da torre com ela.

Também...

Ela teria visto o olhar feroz de possessividade gravado nos olhos de seu amante demônio quando ele matou cada um dos homens por sequer pensar em fazer mal a ela.

Depois de tudo...

Ninguém deve ser tolo o bastante para prejudicar o que pertence a um demônio notório.

Especialmente um demônio que atendia pelo nome de Itachi.


End file.
